For many years, winter ski slope operators have encountered financial problems due in large measure to the winter seasonal nature of the ski business. Attempts to broaden the base of this seasonal business recently led to the development and installation in several localities of downhill slides. These downhill slides exemplified by the slides illustrated in U.S. Let. Pat. Nos. 3,973,785 and 3,858,517 in general have provided a chute-like apparatus which extends from the top of a mountain near the end of a ski lift to the bottom of a mountain near the other end of the ski lift. Sleds are carried up the ski lift with the riders. The riders then ride them down the chute which may be of any variable length.
While these rides have become quite popular and their use expanding they have certain inherent limitations. The sleds currently in use have braking systems which require frictional engagement between the brake component on the sled and the upper surface of the chute. These chutes, which are commonly made of asbestos containing material, lose their frictional properties when the surface of the chute becomes wet. It is therefore dangerous and in many instances impossible to use the chutes when they are wet. This in turn means the chutes cannot be used during the snow season or even during summers on rainy or damp days. Further, the chutes must be dried of dew each morning in order to render them safe. Even then there is an inherent danger if the chutes become wet for any reason at all.
Another limitation inherent in the chutes referred to above is that the sleds are not locked onto the chute, and, therefore, accidents can occur if the rider is careless and his sled leaves the chute. This in turn causes other problems in the operation of slides of this type. For example, if a rider leaves the chute or track, even though not hurt, there is an inherent danger when the rider tries to put the sled back on the track to complete his ride. Even if sufficient care is taken on reboarding the chute to avoid collisions with a subsequent rider, the entire system has to be slowed down to accommodate this reboarding.
Another problem common with the sled and slide of the type described is the requirement that the chutes must be built with inherent limitations on speed to prevent accidents. In the chutes currently in use, the speeds for which the chutes are designed are in general limited to an average of 8 to 10 miles an hour with upper speeds in the order of 12 miles an hour. In some instances, this speed may be exceeded but not by a great deal. The limitations of speeds to these magnitudes is required because these sleds and chutes are used by a wide variety of riders, including children and adults of variable competency.
Another problem inherent in the prior art relates to the specific configuration of the brakes. In systems heretofore in use, the braking system can be a cumbersome and heavy arrangement that is not certain in operation.
Attempts have been made to design slides or chutes of different constructions, but insofar as known, these other slides and chutes at least have some of the inherent limitations of slides and chutes discussed above.